Skirt Teasing
by unorthod0x
Summary: Is Hermione's skirt showing a bit to much? Rated for sexual content.


**Hello!**

**I'm decided to give myself a small break for '_Healing Wounds_' and write my first one shot! I promise that _Healing Wounds_ will be back in the next fortnightly update!**

**Maya~**

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Hermione pulled her skirt up out of basket. Her face went red with embarrassment and rage.  
"Pablo! Really?" She cried placing the skirt on her face in disbelief.

"Pablo is sorry, miss. Pablo might have accidentally used the wrong soap and then it became stretched," Pablo explained, hands flying everywhere in brief re-enactment of what happened, "then I tried to fix it but Pablo might have used the wrong spell?" His hands where now extended in front of him, clamped together. He was also on his knees, head facing down.  
"Please beat Pablo for his mistake."

She bent down and placed a hand on the small back of the house elf.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Pablo, it was only a little mistake!"

Pablo looked up warily to find her expression comforting so removed his hands from in front of him and stood up again.  
"Thank you, miss. You are always my favourite witch." His fingers were now twiddling the bottom of his tattered oversized T-shirt.

"No problem. I'm glad you think that of me!" She laughed, causing the house elf to smile at her.

* * *

"Whoa, Hermione...What happened to your skirt?" Ginny asked warily while walking slowly down the busy hallways.

"Pablo shrunk it. But I'm not complaining. Although, at this rate everyone will be able to see my thong and that's not going to be super embarrassing." She said sarcastically.

"Well I suggest you wear your robe all day, unless you want people taking mental pictures of your arse," Ginny laughed. "But, to be absolutely fair, your bum is quite nice." She leaned back slightly and caught a look before being slapped on the arm by Hermione.

"What time is it?"

"8:59."

"Shit! I'm late I have to be like round half of the school in a minute! Bye Gin!" She sped off, leaving Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape droned.

A moan burst from the crowd and glares were thrown at her. Her face was already red from running but managed to add more from embarrassment.

Once everything was explained to her, she kept her head down and got to making the potion. Unfortunately it happened to be a really hot day. There was no way Hermione would be able to keep her robe on without collapsing from becoming overheated. She reluctantly removed it, leaving only her jumper and skirt, barely being able to be seen.

Everyone was complaining about the heat, so the professor decided to charm a small breeze of wind, oscillating around the room. The breeze was hitting Hermione's body which to that she let out a sigh and had to stop what she was doing, just to bask in the cold air.

"Nice thong, mudblood." Whispered a voice in her ear. She recognized it instantaneously. Malfoy. A ghostly white spread across her face at the pure shock of the people behind her being able to see her underwear. Before she had time to turn and slap him, he squeezed her arse cheek and walked up to the front, handing in his vile.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. 20 points for Slytherin house." Snape slyly said.

Draco turned back to pick up his books and walk out, he even managed to throw in a smirk towards Hermione.

* * *

"I was absolutely livid Gin! You don't even understand! That little git always gets every bloody thing! It's not fair!" Hermione was pacing up and down the common room while Ginny was knitting.

"Well, you know what he's like 'Mione, yet you always get wound up over it." She stopped her knitting and furrowed her brow looking at Ginny.  
"You don't have a thing for him do you?"

"Of course bloody not! Why would I?"  
If looks could kill, Ginny would have been dead.

"It's the fact that you actually care about everything he does."

Hermione plopped on to the sofa and covered her face with her hands.  
"Shut up, Gin."

"I was only trying to help! Oh by the way, I've owled mum and she's going to send another skirt for you."

"Thank Merlin for your mother." Hermione looked at the clock and saw the time.  
"I have to get back, I have a ton of homework and plus I want to get in before Malfoy does so I don't have to see him. Later Gin." She hugged her and left.

* * *

She wondered down the hallway, gazing at the stars, robe in her arms. A sigh was released at the beauty. She rounded the corner then to her surprise was snatched into the crook of the wall. Her screams become muffled as hand was placed firmly over her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blond hair.

"Have you been trying to tease me all day?" He growled in her ear.

She whimpered against his hand and tried to break free only to be pushed harder onto the wall.

"There I was think you were innocent, but really, you're a slut aren't you? Teasing everyone with your arse half showing. You need to be punished." He bit into her neck and in return she moaned softly into his palm.  
"Oh so you like rough play then? How about this?" He pinched her arse and she yelped in response. He removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with a kiss, mouths crashing together. The kiss was searing hot and feisty, first Draco leading then Hermione fighting back, trying to succeed in the battle for dominance. They lasted a good a 2 minutes before Hermione had to pull up for air. Draco continued by him placing open mouthed kisses around her neck, nipping and sucking at all of her sensitive spot.

"Malfoy...we...can't. I-it's to public." She moaned when he bit her again, dragging his head in for more.

"I thought you might like this, being out in the open, for people to see the true slut behind the nerd posterior." His hand slivered from her arse to caressing her mound, cupping it, pressing lightly against her clitoris. Her head flung back against the wall, eye's fluttering at the heavenly feeling of his touch.  
"Besides, it's more...thrilling." He used his teeth and ripped through her shirt. The buttons clattered everywhere. He unhooked her bra and tossed it on to the floor, joining the buttons, gleaming in the moonlight. She helped him undress, removing his shirt and trousers to be thoroughly surprised with what was hiding beneath his boxers. With one swift movement, she pulled them down, his length springing to life. She slid her mouth down the shaft until she hit the back of her throat, choking slightly with the precum leaking. She sucked him long and hard, bobbing her head back and forth. She was slightly disappointed at the fact she could fit all of him in her mouth.  
"Suck my cock, you slut." The blond haired boy moaned bucking his hips, hands in Hermione's hair. Her hands grazed the back of his legs, driving him wild to the point he grabbed the back of her head and thrusted, choking her even more. Feeling the throbbing of the cock made her even more wet than she was, she just had to touch herself before she went mad. She pulled back, watching the trail of saliva lead from the tip of his cock to the spit smeared lips on her face.

She stood up and placed her hands against the wall, pushing her backside in the air.  
"Draco...I need you to...please." She cried out, her hand rubbing her womanhood through her thong.

Draco squatted down, bunched up her skirt and bit each cheek, leaving blossoming red marks, each bite earning Draco a yelp of pleasure.  
"What do you need me to do, tell me?"  
He pulled aside the thong, licking her slit up and down then driving his tongue into her hole. Moans erupted from her mouth along with her grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Draco licked and nipped at her sensitive bud while drilling two fingers in and out of her.  
"I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME." She cried out reaching her climax. She felt him lap up her juices, like this would be the last drink he would ever have.

"That's all you had to say, Granger. I'll gladly obey." He placed his sweat ridden hands on top of Hermione's and shoved his prick inside of her roughly, provoking gasps from both of them. Draco started off slow then built up tempo, their hips crashing together, making a slapping sound that echoed throughout the hallways. He pounded her so hard, she couldn't see straight from all the pleasure.  
"You like that you little tease?" He growled slapping her brutally across her left side of her arse, causing a red hand print to form. All Hermione could feel was the end coming near. Her pussy was pulsing.  
"I'm...I'm...Oh Merlin, Draco!"  
She wailed at the riveting sensations rippling through her. Ecstasy it was, pure bliss.  
She milked him for all he was worth and he succumbed to his orgasm, shooting his load, deep inside her.  
He lay on top of her, both panting for breath. They could both feel the cum causing pressure against his cock, leaking out of her.

"I own you now. Don't forget it." He lent down and sucked on her neck, leaving his mark before pulling out and watching the cum drip out.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, I've been meaning to ask, what's that mark on your neck?" Ginny prodded it to which Hermione responded with a bright blush.

"I must have hurt myself while I was sleeping or something." She looked round and sure as hell, Draco was smirking at her.


End file.
